1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stand assembly and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are the most common and convenient tools in modern life that facilitate daily life and work. Because of the following limitations including having a wide variety of peripheral devices, being difficult to install, and only being utilized at fixed points, a typical desktop computer is not portable. A tablet personal computer has an advantage over the desktop computer because it is portable and convenient to use.
However, the tablet personal computer only has a touch screen that causes inconveniences and problems to users when being operated or applied. For example, the touch panel of a tablet personal computer can only be placed horizontally and is not allowed to be placed laterally or leanly. Hence, users need to bow their heads to watch the screen that causes neck and shoulder discomfort. Even if the tablet personal computer leans on another object, inconvenience during operation still exists because the tablet personal computer is not easily to be fixed and tend to slide. With the massive production of tablet personal computers, stands for the tablet personal computers have already been on the market. Or, a tablet personal computer with a stand on the back of its body has been designed to facilitate standing the overall unit on a table and moving the overall unit to the front of users.
However, most of the prior art stands are in the form of support bracket. The expanded prior art stand and the body of the tablet personal computer form a V-shaped structure, and the prior art stand may move telescopically. Its mechanical operation is not novel at all. In addition, a spring is utilized as a fixed point around which torque is generated in most of the prior art stand designs. The spring may become elastically fatigued after prolonged use. Moreover, molds for parts in the prior art stand cannot be shared with different parts to make the cost high. The large overall size also results in a waste of package space.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, the industry is eager to invest R&D resources so as to provide a stand assembly with novel design concept for the stand.